The objectives are to use the new, rapid, anisotropic ultrafiltration membranes (that have been developed earlier in this project), in conjunction with other fractionating methods, for the detection, isolation and characterization of diagnostic serum and urinary proteins, in particular for studies of serum and urinary proteins of trauma patients and of patients with kidney disease.